glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19 - A Snifit, A Lakitu and A Boo (CitC)
"We've been in Toad Town for a week, Shazam. Shouldn't we consider leaving?" Aaron asked, hovering in the air above a bed. Shazam was lying on his back the blue covers of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were two beds in the slightly small room, and a fridge was in the corner with a stove. The entire room was covered with peeling white wallpaper, and there were no windows, the room lit by a tiny tube light above their heads. Shazam pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. "I thought you'd never ask. This place is horrible. The only issue is: where ''do ''we go?" Aaron lowered himself next to Shazam. "I don't know. I really don't know. We haven't caught word of where Tubba is. I would think, being in Toad Town's capital..." The Ruff Puff trailed off. "Do you think he's dead?" "Can't be. They would've paraded word around, then." Shazam spoke confidently, but his eyes, mostly hidden underneath his mask, betrayed concern. "We came here for Tubba. You wanted to help, so did I, the Boo sisters did. If he really is dead..." "Then the only thing to do is go back to the Glitz Pit." Aaron finished. The two of them exchanged a glance. They had left the Glitz Pit without explicit permission from the host. Would they be allowed back? From what they had read from newspaper snippets, the Glitz Pit had been listing rapidly since the departure of so many experienced battlers. While the old battlers were instantly replaced by the hundreds of applicants, the quality of the fights were diluted, and Naturae and Asotzen, who had stayed back at the Pit, were now the champions, having been the weakest battlers before. Lowering his eyes to the floor, Shazam nodded. "I think it's been long enough. Three weeks without word. We have to give up on Tubba." * Lukki floated high in the air, his red shell glaring against the pale blue sky. Beside him, Parin, an exact double of him, floated, with Darius the Ninji beside her in the cloud. Far below them, thick, menacing thunderclouds blocked any view of the ground. Above them, wispy cirrus clouds hovered, floating in the breeze. "We should be above Pipe Land now!" Lukki shouted, attempting to be heard over the heavy breeze that was making them shiver. Darius took one look at the thunderclouds below and recoiled. "We have to go down through that?" Lukki nodded. "I've flown through plenty of thunderclouds. It's all fine, Darius." Lukki spoke in a consoling tone, but he still cast a worried eye at the thunderclouds below. The ninji nodded, but still looked apprehensive as the two clouds began to dip. Parin, looking to take Darius' mind off the flying through the thunderclouds, asked Lukki: "What do we do when we get to Pipe Land? We've had our goal for the past three weeks as getting to Pipe Land. Now what?" "I want us to go to a smaller city. I don't want us having to travel through a big city in these turbulent times." Lukki explained, looking down at the thunderclouds again. "While we've got no words about the whereabouts of the others, Pipe Land is the best place to find out." "Or..." Darius said, as if he was thinking every word carefully. "We could just go back to the Glitz Pit and forget about the others. If you ask me, Tubba's got himself killed. We shouldn't join him. The Glitz Pit is a neutral territory and we will be fine there." The two Lakitu clouds entered the thunderclouds below, but that was nothing compared to the thundercloud brewing between Lukki and Darius. Lukki spun around in his cloud, staring at Darius, who seemed unconcerned with what he had just started "So what you're saying is that we should abandon them?" Darius shrugged. "I don't think we should get ourselves killed like them." Lightning crackled beside them, but Darius and Lukki paid no mind to it. "So you're a coward?" Lukki asked aggressively, fixing the Ninji with a glare. "Lakitus don't abandon their friends!" "Yeah?" Darius snapped, returning the glare. "Ninjis know not to get themselves killed for dead friends!" As they descended through the clouds, Lukki and Darius continued the argument, throwing insults in a haze of anger. Lukki was furious that Darius would even suggest the notion they would leave their friends, Darius was under the impression that Lukki was just boneheaded for not believing that the others were dead. Beside them, Parin looked straight ahead to the now visible ground far below them. The next challenge awaited. * Skeloetta turned to Meloetta, the sky above their head dark as always. "I've had enough. I'm not waiting around in Boo Mansion. I'm going to go find where the others are." The yellow Boo was taut with tension, exchanging a worried glance with her sister. They floated through the forest, as they always did while talking alone. Bow had allowed them exemption from duties as they considered the best course of action. "I've had the same thoughts. But going off on a wild Goomba chase isn't the best solution." Meloetta cautioned to Skeloetta, wary of angering her. Skeloetta had an iron force of will, and to go against that would be to invoke her anger. "Honestly..." Meloetta continued when Skeloetta was silent. "Have you considered that Tubba might've gone to the Waffle Kingdom?" "No. What does he have there?" Skeloetta looked questioningly at Meloetta. "Why would he go to the Waffle Kingdom?" She repeated. "His half-sister." Meloetta revealed. "She grew up in the Waffle Kingdom, or so Tubba told me. If I was him, I'd be looking for as much support as possible." "Doesn't he have a horrible relationship with his half-sister?" "It's over something really petty." Meloetta shrugged off the question. "She beat him in battle once. I think he seriously might be in the Waffle Kingdom." "Yeah, but hardly anyone goes there..." Skeloetta trailed off, looking aimlessly at the gnarled trunks and roots of the forest. "Do you want to do something or not?" Challenged Meloetta, "you're the one who wanted to do something." Skeloetta closed her eyes, attempting to think. Then, she opened them, her gaze remarkably clear. "Fine. Waffle Kingdom it is."